


Operation Matchmaker

by RhoswenGreen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhoswenGreen/pseuds/RhoswenGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supercat Story for Supercat Week (It's really late I know).</p><p>Lucy Lane is not a meddler but she simply can't seem to help herself when it comes to Kara Danvers and her new boss, Cat Grant. Lucy just wants these two to just suck it up and kiss already and can't understand why that is seemingly so hard to accomplish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucy Lane Does Not Meddle

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I posted something new. This is my first Supercat fic and I hope that you all like it. I just joined the fandom last week so please forgive me if you see any errors. 
> 
> Day 1 of Supercat Week. Prompt 1. Matchmaker

Lucy Lane was a meddler. She had always firmly stated that meddling was definitely /not/ a trait she and her older sister Lois shared. 

It wasn’t. She refused to even dwell on the notion. 

It just that people around her are so clueless that she simply can not help but give them a nudge...or shove in some cases, in the right direction. That didn’t make her a meddler. 

Lucy knew that she should leave it alone. She knew that she should focus on her new job and her rocky relationship with James. She knew that her and James still found themselves to be on shaky ground. She wasn’t blind. She knew that James and Kara had something. She noticed that Kara got extra fumbly around her boyfriend and that James cared very much about Kara. If it was anyone else Lucy would be insanely jealous and would spend much more time than she cared to admit daydreaming about pushing said person off the roof of CatCo. 

Kara however, made that extremely hard. Lucy /liked/ Kara. Kara was sweet and adorable. Even when she was flushed and fumbling through her small crush on James. Lucy could tell Kara felt completely guilty over it because Lucy knew Kara rather liked her too, and not because she had to be nice for James sake, but because Lucy was her friend. 

But that wasn’t why Lucy found herself completely un-phased that her new friend was crushing on her boyfriend. Maybe if Kara was Supergirl she’d find herself a little more worried. She always found herself insecure at how close James was to Superman. Now with the man of steel's pretty blonde cousin running around Lucy found herself a tad more uncertain and self-conscious at how close James was getting to the Alien woman. 

No, Lucy Lane was not concerned in the slightest about Kara’s little crush and for one simply reason.

Kara may have a crush on James Olson, but she was completely and totally in love with their shared boss, Cat Grant. 

Kara just didn’t know it yet and Lucy found that extremely infatuating to watch. Even more so since no one else seemed to be paying attention! She had broached the subject to James once. They had been cuddling on the couch watching TV after a nice romantic homemade dinner for two when she had brought up the subject.

“Are Kara and Miss Grant seeing each other?” The look James had given her clearly read disbelief and denial. James had laughed hard at the thought and told her no. Kara and Miss Grant are not an item. He had assured her that not only was that absurd but that Cat Grant didn’t even /see/ Kara Danvers. 

Lucy hadn’t argued. She had let it go, but she wasn’t stupid. She had seen the lingering glances following the lines of Kara’s legs. Seen the heated gaze when Kara had to bent down and retrieve something she had dropped as Cat looked on from her glass office. Lucy had only been working for Cat Grant for a few days but she knew more than James it seemed that The Queen of All Media definitely /saw/ Kara. 

And while Kara did fumble around James, she fumbled harder for Cat. She cared about what Cat thought, she went above and beyond being a mere assistant to Cat. More than anyone would go no matter how demanding and difficult Miss Grant was. 

No, Kara was in love with Cat or at least getting herself there without even realizing it. And Cat Grant was at the very least infatuated with her adorable assistant. 

Lucy wanted to squeal and roll her eyes in exasperation all at once. It was like watching one of her TV shows and seeing the obvious chemistry between two characters and waiting week to week for them to just kiss already and yet never actually doing so. Lucy just waited to yell at them or lock them in a closet or something, anything to get these two clueless woman to just /see/ what she was seeing. 

Lucy Lane was not a meddler. She didn’t meddle she told herself as she casually leaned ever so slightly on Kara’s desk. She told herself that this wasn’t meddling at all as she ‘accidently’ knocked Cat Grants morning latte over and directly onto the hideous ensemble Kara had worn to work today. 

And she certainly wasn’t fighting a triumphant grin as she apologized over and over to Kara before grabbing her hand and pulling her out from behind her desk and toward her own office with a promise of finding her something else to wear. 

No, Lucy Lane was definitely not a meddler.

But maybe she was something of matchmaker.


	2. Chapter 2: Kara Is Not In Love With Miss Grant (Okay Maybe A little)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Kara didn't know any better, she would have sworn Lucy Lane had knocked that coffee over on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Supercat Week Prompt 2. Clothes Sharing.

Kara shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other as she waited for the elevator to arrive back on her floor, a new latte for Miss Grant firmly in her hand. She tugged on the ends of the short black dress in a vain attempt to make it longer with little success. 'I can't believe I let Lucy talk me into wearing this,' Kara thought tugging at the end of the dress for the hundredth time.

Sighing as she kept her eyes firmly head, she pretending not to see the 2 men she shared the elevator with glancing at her legs unabashedly. Kara supposed she hadn't really had much of a choice really. Not after Lucy had managed to knock over Cat's first latte all over her sweater and skirt. If Kara didn't know any better she would have sworn Lucy had knocked the coffee over on to her on purpose. Kara mentally shook her head at such a thought. Lucy was her friend, why ever would she do something like that?

Kara ran the scene over in her head gripping Cat's latte a little tighter. Lucy had apologized over and over again after she had knocked the scalding coffee off her desk. Kara had almost forgotten that she needed to act like it was semi hot since Lucy didn't know her secret yet. She remembered seeing a most curious look on Lucy's face when she had attempted to reassure the former army lawyer she was okay despite her outfit being rather ruined. Kara had been pulled from her chair and into the public elevator by Lucy before she had even registered it was happening.

"Don't worry Kara! I have something back at my office you can change into!" Lucy had reassured her.

Kara remembered looking a little panicked back and James and Winn. Both whom just smiled and shook their heads at her sympathetically. "Oh it's fine Lucy! You don't need to go through the trouble," She protested quickly, but the elevator doors had already shut in front of her before she could step back out. Kara could feel Lucy's surprising my tight grip on her arm holding her still.

"Kara, Cat will be in the office soon and you won't have time to go home and change," Lucy had reasoned with a smirk. Kara had opened her mouth a fresh wave of protest on her lips before Lucy had cut her off once again. "It's no trouble really. My sister sent me something a weeks ago, as a belated birthday gift. I've never worn it and have been meaning to get rid of it anyways as it's not really my style," Kara couldn't quite figure out the little gleam in Lucy's eyes but she felt like she was missing something very important. "Not to mention it isn't exactly in my size," Kara remembered hearing Lucy mutter under her breath.

Kara refrained from asking Lucy why she had taken the outfit to the office instead of leaving it at home. She wasn't to sure if she really wanted an answer as she was pulled from the elevator and rushed quickly into Lucy's brand new office. Kara watched a little stunned as Lucy pulled out a very short form fitting black dress with silver straps. It was beautiful and probably cost Lucy's sister Lois more than what Kara paid in rent each month.

"Oh Lucy I can't wear that!" Kara protested eyeing the garment with apprehension. Why it probably would be a decent length on Lucy's shorter frame it would rest well above Kara's knees than she was comfortable with. Kara tired to not think about what Cat would say when she saw her wearing such a garment and she tried even harder to push down the blush that was forming across her cheeks and the fluttering of her heart. She scolded herself as she desperately tried not to imagine what she wanted Cat Grant to think.

'It's just a crush' Kara told herself. 'A small meaningless crush that I will get over' she assured herself.

"You'll be fine!" Lucy cheerfully threw the dress at her before placing her hands on Kara's shoulders giving her a little push. "Go change and I'll hunt down some shoe's for you to match"

Kara hesitated with uncertainty. She could not wear this dress around the office, it's not like her Supergirl suit was going to fit under it after all! But Lucy look so excited and really she was starting to feel a little sticky from her coffee soaked clothes. Sighing defeated Kara shuffled back out of Lucy's office and toward the nearest bathroom her shoulders slightly hunched over.

A few seconds later Kara had been tugging the dress down trying to get the fabric to stretch further down her thighs as she shuffled herself back into Lucy's office. "Wow Kara, you clean up nice," came Lucy's response a curious smirk seemed to be growing on the brunette's face as she looked Kara up and down.

"It's too short," Kara mumbled she looked up and narrowed her eyes at Lucy's laughter.

"It looks great on you. Don't tell me you have never worn a dress that goes only mid thigh?" Lucy smiled sweetly and held out a pair of silver pumps. "Put these on please," Lucy's eyes light up with delight. Kara suspected that Lucy was trying very hard not to squeal in delight. Which made Kara's frown deepen and her suspicion about how much of an accident spilling that coffee had really been.

"I don't know about this," Kara said after a moment's pause. "What would Miss Grant say," Kara mumbled to herself. If she had been looking up she would have seen a flash of triumph from Lucy, but Kara was too busy telling herself once more she was not worried about how Cat Grant would look at her in such a thing.

Lucy smirked and held out the pumps toward Kara again. They dangled dangerously off of one figure as Lucy preened. "Kara sweetie, Cat will be here any minute and frankly you don't really have a choice now do you?" Lucy's smirk seemed to deepen as Kara sighed defeated once again. "Also while you're at it take down your hair from that up-do too,"

And that is how Kara found herself back on an elevator with Cat's fresh new latte in a little black dress with silver pumps. She was pretty sure that Cat was already in her office and fuming that Kara wasn't there. Kara had had to slip out of the office among several stares to run down to get Cat a new coffee. She just hadn't expected to be way-sided by so many people while she was there!

Exiting the elevator, Kara kept her head down, her long brownish gold hair falling over her shoulders as she attempted not to fall flat on her face in the borrowed heels Lucy had gave her. Even if she didn't have super hearing she would not have been able to miss the small crash coming from not to far from her line of sight. Kara looked up to see Winn on the ground, James's eyes wide and a huge triumphant smile on Lucy's face. Walking past them toward her desk the furtive stares she was receiving from various people around the office making her squirm and fiddle with her glasses as she placed her bag back down at the foot of her desk.

"K-k-ar-a you look.." Winn stammered picking himself off the floor. His face was flushed as he looked at the length of Kara's dress causing Kara to tugged at the hem once again in a vain attempt to make it longer.

"I know I know I look…"

"Amazing!" Lucy gushed a pleased look on her face. Lucy reached out and fluffed up a bit of Kara's hair. "I should spill things on your clothes more often Danvers,"

"KEIRA!" Came a furious shout. Kara jumped a little, her mouth had been open in order to yell at Lucy. Instead she glanced nervously over to her boss glass office door. Cat was at her desk her head down scanning something on her desk having not seen Kara yet. Kara focused back on Lucy.

"You spilled that coffee on me on purpose!" She hissed.

Lucy simply gave Kara a sweet smile her voice conveying shock that Kara was now convinced was faked. "Of course I didn't Kara!" Lucy brought a hand up to her heart looking wounded. "I am hurt you would think that,"

Kara narrowed her eyes but before she could say another word a loud and even more furious "KEIRA!" rang out across the office floor.

"Right," Kara said unconvinced before turning around moving toward Cat's office. She used her super hearing to catch a glimpse of her friends conversation before she closed the office door.

"Lucy what are you doing?" James asked his girlfriend, whom was currently sporting a big fan girlish grin.

"Nothing James. I am simply….helping Kara along," Lucy's voice sounded almost like a squeal of delight. Kara shook her head and focused her attention back on making sure she didn't spill Cat's second latte of the day before her boss even had a chance to receive it. She didn't have time to focus on whatever plan Lucy seem to be enacting. Not while she was wearing these ridiculously heels. How had Lucy managed to convince her this was a good idea again?

"Keira, I have been calling for you for over 15 minutes. Where have you been!" Cat demanded. She didn't even bother to look up from whatever it was that Cat was working on.

Kara felt her throat tighten, her heart rate increase and the butterflies that always seem to flutter around in her stomach whenever she was around her beautiful boss made their presence known. "I-I'm sorry Miss Grant," Kara stammered. She winced at the near breathlessness her tone of voice seem to have to it. "I-I...ummm...I ha-d a bit of an….ummm...accident earlier," Kara said in a rush. She could feel her whole body heat up and gave a silent pray to Rao that Miss Grant would not look up. Maybe, Kara would be lucky today and get out of the office before Cat saw her in this ridiculous outfit of Lucy's. She was already planning on using her powers to help her get to her apartment in record time to change when she felt eyes on her.

Kara gulped as she looked up to find Cat blinking up at her from across the desk. Cat had an unreadable expression on her face as she looked Kara up and down taking in her short dress, heels and wind swept long hair loose and around her shoulders. Kara felt her whole body flare up at the look Cat was giving her. Was Miss Grant checking out Kara's legs? No she couldn't be….could she? Kara tugged nervously at the hem of the dress an action Cat's eyes seem to follow unconsciously. Kara shivered before holding out the latte in her hand before she became to nervous and dropped it. "Your latte Miss Grant,"

That seemed to snap Cat out of whatever thoughts she seemed to be having. "Accident?" Cat seemed to ask her voice much lower than what Kara could ever remember hearing before as she reached out and took the offered drink. It caused Kara's whole body to tingle in preparation for something. What that was Kara didn't know but it caused another shiver to go up her spine.

"Uh..yeah, Lucy spilt your first latte all over me. I ummm had to borrow something of her's to wear and then I needed to go and get you another latte," Kara stammered out nervously licking her lips when she was done. Kara blinked certain she saw Cat's eyes zero in on her tongue wetting her lips for a moment, but mentally dismissed the idea of Cat staring at her lips. The thought didn't help her blush deepening further or stop her from fiddling with her glasses and tugging the hem of the dress down once again.

"I see," Cat said clearing her throat. She appeared a little dazed to Kara but the younger woman quickly dismissed such an idea.

Cat Grant wasn't attracted to her.

She couldn't be…

Could she?


	3. Chapter 3: Cat Grant is not Lusting After Her Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat wasn't sure if she should fire Baby Lane or give her a raise. Supercat Week Prompt Unrequited Love.

Cat was pretty sure that Lucy Lane needed a raise. In fact, she was already thinking about how she would justify it to the board and her finance department. Anyone who managed to get Kara into her current attire was a asset to her company. Cat blinked and tried very hard not to stare but how could she not when Kara’s arms were bare before her? How did her usually cardigan wearing, sweet little Mary-Sue assistant managed to get arms like that? 

‘Maybe Kara should go back to long sleeves’ Cat thought glancing over Kara again as she licked her lips. ‘She could be a little distracting if she wore things like this all the time’ Cat was so distracted she didn’t realize that Kara’s explanation of her current attire had ended and that she had been standing there staring at the young girl's lips for several minutes. The tension in the office was so thick Cat swallowed her throat dry as she soaked Kara in. 

“I see,” Cat mentally scowled. She was Cat Grant! The Queen of all Media. Yet here she was acting like some school girl with a crush! She would not allow herself to become some walking clinchy as to fall in love with her assistant. Except Cat was already pretty sure that she was already too far gone in that department. It infuriated her that she couldn’t stop herself when it came to the young blonde. Kara was to pure and good for her. Not to mention young. 

Cat took a deep breath to bring her body back under her control. “Well,” She began wincing mentally at how husky her voice sounded to her own ears, her eyes moving away from Kara’s and to her desk. She pretended to be shuffling papers laying around on top in an effort to not continue to stare at Kara’s legs again. She began repeating in her head over and over again ‘I will not succumb to seducing my assistant. I will not.’ Until she felt that she could control her reaction enough to look up again.“It’s certainly an improvement than your normal attire Kiera. Perhaps I should move Lane to my fashion department instead of legal,” She quipped dragging her eyes back up Kara’s form from her bare legs up to her blue eyes. 

She knew with one more look in Kara’s eyes she was in some serious trouble. 

“Well...ummm...Lucy said her sister sent it to her...but it wasn’t her style,” Kara offered with a small timid yet sweet smile. Cat’s eyebrows shot up as she glanced out of her glass office to see Lucy along with her sidekicks or are they Kara’s sidesicks? Sometimes she wasn’t to clear, standing around watching her and Kara. James and the cute hobbit turned away and did a poor job of pretending to be working while Lucy unashamedly looked as if she was about to burst in excitement at any moment. 

Cat’s frowned her eyes narrowing at the scene outside her office before her attention was dragged away and back to Kara as her insufferably cute assistant tugged on the hemline of her dress again causing Cat to stare once more. Instantly, her suspicious thoughts about Lucy and the dress fell to the back of Cat’s mind. Not only was Kara’s arms impressive but Cat suddenly couldn’t get the image of Kara’s legs wrapped around her out of her mind. She could feel her body grown flushed her pupils dilating in arousal. 

“Miss Grant?” Came the sound of Kara’s tentative attempt to get her attention once again. Kara had been asking her a question. What had her question been again? Cat couldn’t seem to remember her mind still focused on inappropriate thoughts for her employee. 

Cat scowled furious with herself for once again getting lost in thought. Maybe she should fire Lucy instead of giving her a raise. Kara’s new dress was proving to be far too tempting. If she wasn’t careful she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from offering to help corrupt her nearly saint-like assistance innocence. “Layouts,” Cat blurted out suddenly, remembering Kara had been asking if she needed anything. Cat had been so distracted she had completely forgotten the reason she had been calling for Kara in the first place. Cat felt like she was on the verge of doing something incredibly stupid.

Like kiss the girl. 

She definitely couldn’t do that. Kissing Kara would be bad. 

In a way that could only be amazingly good. 

“Miss Grant?” Kara breath caressed her cheek. When had Kara moved closer to her? Or had she moved closer to Kara? She didn’t know but suddenly they both seemed to be sharing the same air before Cat all but flung herself away and toward her desk. A feeling of panic spreading over her chest. 

“Go and tell Wonder Boy and the Hobbit I don’t pay them to stand around and bro-hang all day and get the layouts while you're there,” Cat ordered shortly sitting down in her big chair. She didn’t look up at Kara as she took a seat. She could feel Kara’s eyes on her the whole time and it caused her skin to burn. 

“Of course Miss Grant,” Kara softly uttered before turning away a look of confusion and something else Cat told herself wasn’t lust or longing. 

“Oh and Kara,”

“Yes Miss Grant,”

“Tell baby Lane to step into my office before she passes out. She looks like she is going to have an aneurysm at any moment,” 

Cat looked up in time to see Kara’s little smile that always seemed to cause her heart to flutter against her will and her lips to twitch in an attempt to not smile in return. Only when Kara left did she feel like she could breath normally again. 

Her mantra of ‘I am not in love with my assistant’ playing constantly in her mind as she watched the object of her thoughts walk away.


End file.
